The invention relates to a light source apparatus which is used in a projection type image display apparatus.
In a projection type image display apparatus in which a display screen of an image display device having a structure in which a plurality of reflection type or transmission type liquid crystal panels and micro mirrors are arranged is enlargedly displayed onto a screen, a board, or the like as a projection surface, an illumination optical system has been devised so that an enlarged image having sufficient size and brightness is obtained on the projection surface. Particularly, a projection type image display apparatus using solid-state light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes, organic ELs, or the like of red, green, and blue is being developed.
For example, a light source apparatus in which exciting light which is irradiated from a solid-state light source is also emitted as visible light at a high efficiency has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2009-277516).